sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond gordon
[ Dr Raymond Gordon] [ Details] * Full Name: Raymond Gordon * Department: Civilian * Rank: Captain (reserve) (Royal Navy) * Clearance: UKGC03, Alpha-4 * Status: Inactive * Assignment: Chief medical Officer SEF, Team Churchill * Birthplace: Edinburgh, UK * Date of Birth: November 16th 1978 [ Biographical Overview] *University of Wales Cardiff MD (Hons) *PCsurg (Cardiothoracic) *RCpath *RNOTC (Portsmouth) *Duke of Edinburgh Award Gold & Platinum *Assigned SEF, Chief Medical Officer, Medical Surgical Specialist. [ Certifications] *Small Arms level 1 Zat'nik'tel level 1 *Advanced Small Arms *Marksmanship Gold (Small Arms) *Qualified to 3 Star UK Rifle standard [ Professional Qualifications] *Medical Team Management Level 5, First Aid Instruction, *Emergency Paramedic, Combat Medical Technician. *First Class BSc Human Physiology and Anatomy *BSc Medicine *MD (Medicae Doctorum) *PSurg (Cardiothoracics) *PSurg (Neurosurgery) Barts & The London Centre for Infectious Disease Diploma *RCOG (Obs and Gynae) *MSc Material Science *Ph.D Bioengineering and Gene modification (Honorary: Oxford). *MSc Pharmacology and Pharmacodynamics *BA. French Culture *BA.(Hons) Canadian Culture [ Personal Qualification] *Grade 6 PADI Scuba and Freediving *Grade 5 Free Climbing *Grade 5 Parachute and Skydiving *Grade 5 PADI Scuba instructor *Grade 7 Skiing with instructor (BASI) [ Biography] After Graduation worked with Medicine sans frontiers in Sudan and Eastern Africa, gained specialist portfolio in cardiothoracics. Joined the Navy as a Medic on a 4 year tour, ended up spending four years taking care of new cadets at Portsmouth. A position became available for a new CT registrar at University Hospital of Wales, at the same time as the four year term ended, progressed up the ladder and was previously Consultant CT surgeon in charge of a modern CT unit serving South Wales and the West. Has published 41 papers to the Lancet and BMJ mainly concentrating on experimental and cutting edge medical techniques, use of drug combination therapy and application of unusual techniques. Participated in CDC operation "Black Wind" WHO training & Preparation for infectious disease control. Qualified in Obs and Gynaecology at Oxford School of Applied medicine. Qualified in Neurological and Neurosurgery at National Hospital for Neurology & Neurosurgery [ Recruitment:] Recruited to the UKGC to take over Medical Oversight after the abduction of Dr. Olivia Chase. [ Papers:] * Safety and Efficacy of TIPS in Patients with Hemophilia and Cirrhosis. J Vasc Interv Radiol. 2007 Feb;18(2):309-12. * Determining the quantity and character of carotid artery embolic debris by electron microscopy and energy dispersive spectroscopy. J Vasc Surg. 2007 Feb 14; ahead of print * Intraepithelial carcinoma of the fimbria and pelvic serous carcinoma: Evidence for a causal relationship. Am J Surg Pathol. 2007 Feb;31(2):161-9. * Controlled insulin therapy during cardiac surgery is probably pointless. BMJ. 2007 Mar 3;334(7591):449. * Argatroban for anticoagulation during cardiac surgery. Eur J Haematol. 2007 Feb;78(2):161-6. * Nesiritide Compared with Milrinone for Cardiac Surgery. The Lancet. 2007 Feb 27; ahead of print * Sildenafil in the treatment of pulmonary hypertension. Vasc Health Risk Manag. 2006;2(4):411-22. * Safety and feasibility of acute percutaneous septal sinus shortening: First-in-human experience. Catheter Cardiovasc Interv. 2007 Apr;69(4):513-8. * Mortality data in adult cardiac surgery for named surgeons: retrospective examination of prospectively collected data on coronary artery surgery and aortic valve replacement. BMJ. 2005 Mar 5;330(7490):506-10. * Mortality in adult cardiac surgery. BMJ. 2005 Mar 5;330(7490):489-90. * UK heart surgeons are among the best in the world. BMJ. 2004 Sep 18;329(7467):644. * Reporting systems for cardiac surgery. BMJ. 2004 Aug 21;329(7463):413-4. * Should surgeons take a break after an intraoperative death? Attitude survey and outcome evaluation. BMJ. 2004 Feb 14;328(7436):379. Epub 2004 Jan 20. * Cardiothoracic training in the United Kingdom. BMJ. 2004 Jan 3;328(7430):s3-4 * Nutritional supplementation after cardiac surgery. Lancet. 2002 Jan 19;359(9302):256-8 * Percutaneous replacement of pulmonary valve in a right-ventricle to pulmonary-artery prosthetic conduit with valve dysfunction. Lancet. 2000 Oct 21;356(9239):1403-5. * Optimum percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty compared with routine stent strategy trial (OPUS-1): a randomised trial. Lancet. 2000 Jun 24;355(9222):2199-203. back to Former Personnel Category:Former Personnel